


Lost in the Universe

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapped Bobby, M/M, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley/Bobby with angst. Smut occurs towards the end and it's implied in the first chapters. Bobby is kidnapped and quite graphic torture is mentioned in a chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

Bobby was alone.

He had been for a long time.

It’d  been twenty-something years since everyone except the Winchesters had died. He often felt lost in the universe, and alone. The other hunters are now in their 30’s. Bobby is in his 60’s now, and he’s not only getting lonely but also, he knows no one will like him at this age. He knows he’s not the most attractive of people, the hair on his chest and the spot of baldness increasing in size daily. He often looks at his reflection in a mirror with distaste. He thinks of his life with Karen and with the Winchesters. Usually he thought of happy times, of family days out and movie nights. But today, that’s not what he thinks of. He thinks of times with… _Crowley_?  He remembers the deal,  more specifically the kiss they shared. It was hot. Bobby had to adjust his pants during the kiss. He knew it wasn’t like the normal after a deal. For one, Crowley used tongue. Secondly, it lasted longer. From what he knows of demon deals, the kisses are short and well, they have nothing behind them. When Crowley and Bobby kissed, Bobby had to go to the bathroom after and he didn’t come out for several minutes. Of course everyone knew what he was doing.

That was two years ago, and now they’re all back to normal. Bobby however, still thinks of the kiss on dark nights. He often empties tubes and tubes of lube, just thinking of the kiss.


	2. Missing

It took the boys a few weeks to notice the absence of the older hunter.   
  
Preoccupied with the Mark of Cain, angel problems and the death of Kevin and Charlie, the boys were unaware their uncle-slash-father-slash-brother had been kidnapped. In fact, it wasn’t until they required assistance on a hunt that they rang his shack in search of the hunter.

When they received no response in 24 hours, they were concerned, Bobby _always_ calls back within a few hours. They drive across the states arriving at the dusty yard a day later. Sam watched as Dean ran out of the car before Sam had even fully pulled up. The rickety building was empty, silent. Usually, Bobby would have something cooking for himself and/or, any guests he may have. So it became more apparent something was wrong when his pantry was full of food, most of it just a week past the use-by date. They grabbed guns and cautiously made their way around the house and the grounds. However, the place they checked at the end held the biggest clue to Bobby’s whereabouts and also, _what the hell_ happened to the older hunter.


	3. Empty House

Dean slowly pushed the door open, letting it swing back and hit the closet behind the door.

He walked in and saw the bed had been slept in, there was an empty mug on the bed stand along with a slice of toast. Dean groaned and almost vomited when he saw the bread had become mouldy, and green. Sam on the other hand, he just took the two dishes and took them into the kitchen and washed them. He had a small clean-up around Bobby’s shack, knowing the older hunter’s fondness for tidiness. Dean chuckled as he walked down the stairs, a yellow post-it in his hand.  
“It was so obvious” He said, an angry laugh leaving his throat.  
“What was?” Sam asked, as he finished tidying around.  
“Well this bright, _luminous_ , post it note says ‘Borrowed your friend to get one up on the old pal of Deano’s, return him soon’” Dean growled. _  
“_ Abaddon” Sam said.  
“What? No, it’s Crowley” Dean responded.  
“No it’s Abaddon, she’s trying to get one up on Crowley. Crowley was your friend” Sam shrugs.  
“Where…what do we do?” Dean asked.  
“I say we go to Crowley, see what he knows, from there we see what info we have. Looks like we’re working with Crowley again though, you ready for this?” Sam asked, knowing the pair had a…interesting past. _There was the hunting, killing sprees, the orgies, the threesomes and whatever else they had that Dean probably told him of, he never listened anyway._  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Dean asked, with an obviously forced smile.  
“Well for one, that smile is faker than your heterosexuality, and two, you and him were friends with benefits or whatever it was” Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I’m straight Sammy, straighter than your hair, bitch” Dean retorted.  
“Can’t be that straight then, jerk” Sam smiled.  
“Ready to head off? Had a little clear up for when he comes home” Sam smiles and walks towards the door. Dean quickly followed, angry at himself more than anyone else.


	4. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture is mentioned, take warning if you trigger from that

Bobby was in pain.

There were screws protruding from his chest, he had blood pouring from every crevice and he’d long ago lost the feeling in his legs. He’d given up in praying for the Winchesters, knowing that they’d be too late. He’d lost any sense of time. His final thoughts before he passed out weren’t that of Karen or Dean and Sammy, no he thought of Crowley, and the kiss they shared. His final thought caused more pain than any of the torture devices used against him. _I love Crowley._ His vision went to black.

Crowley grimaced as he heard someone…longing for him? The feeling he got wasn’t someone summoning, but it was someone…needing him. He shrugged it off and and continued watching Bridget Jones’ Diary with Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. Or he continued until he was summoned by those damned Winchesters.


	5. Can I help, Dearie?

Sam and Dean drove to a field and summoned Crowley. Expecting to see the King of Hell in a black suit, they’re shocked when he appears to them in well…clothes similar to that of a pregnant woman, or someone who’s gone through a bad break up. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He’s lost lots of weight, the t-shirt is still tight enough to make it apparent to the boys that he’s lost so much weight you can see his rib cages.

  
"Can I help dearie?" Crowley asked, kicking a rock.

  
“What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked, eyeing the demon.

  
“Whats’it matter to you?” Crowley retorted. He looked up from the ground and Sam saw the red rings and water stains on the Demon’s cheeks, a clear sign he’d been crying.

  
“If you must know, my bloody nemesis stole someone we both want, though for different reasons” Crowley sighed.  
“Okay…who and why?” Dean asked.

  
“Abaddon. Now can I go back to Hell and mope with Jules. We were just getting to the good bit in Bridget Jones’ Diary” Crowley said.

  
“No. You’re coming with us” Dean said.

  
“Can I at least put the ice cream away before it melts? It’s hot in Hell you know” Crowley asked, wiping his eye slightly. Dean rolled his eyes.

  
“Meet us at the bunker in a few hours, and at least look…decent” He said. Crowley nodded before disappearing. He arrived back in his small room in Hell, his bedroom. Only Jules, his hellhound, was allowed in the room without him. Anyone else was to be killed instantly by Jules, she knew the rules. He finished watching Bridget Jones’ Diary of course, and appeared outside of the bunker a few moments before Dean and Sam returned. He’d shaved, and found a suit that looked remotely presentable, quickly changing before he left.


	6. Research

They’d been working for hours now, Sam was flat out over his book. Crowley had long given up, in favour of moping over Bobby. Dean was the only one left, well him and Castiel. Crowley watches them with sneaky eyes as Dean sneaks glances at the angel nearly every minute. He chuckles to himself.  
“Hey, Penn and Teller, you have a spare room right? I’m crashing for the night” Crowley says before prodding Sam and leaving for the bedroom. Sam jolts awake when he hears a door slam.  
“Ah yes, I should be going too, don’t stay up all night Dean” Sam says before trudging off to his own bedroom. His bedroom was beyond the room Crowley was staying in, so when he passed the room, he was  surprised to hear cursing from inside. He pressed his ear against the door and listened in.  
“I should’ve told you sooner Robert, why was I so damn stubborn? I love you Robert, but I’ve lost you now” He sighed.  
“Also, if you hear this somehow, please tell Sam it’s rude to eavesdrop” Crowley chuckled and opened the door.  
“Sorry…wanted to make sure you were okay” Sam muttered. Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Just do one moose, oh by the way, Butthead and Wings are getting it on in the library” He said before closing the door. Sam rolled his eyes before walking to his own bedroom. He smiled softly when he looked down at the photo of himself and Jess, a longing in his heart. He laid on the bed and reached into his drawer. He grabbed the sweatshirt of hers he managed to save from the fire and curled around it with a sad sigh.


	7. Back to Hell

The next morning, Crowley wakes late in the morning. He’s sat on the edge of his bed and pressed his hands against his face and sighed.  
“What the hell have I done” He mutters. He dresses in his suit and walks down to the library, where Dean is in his dressing gown and cradling a coffee.   
“I have matters in Hell to attend to, I shall return at a later date” He says before leaving the bunker.   
“Ah Fergus, where have’ya been lad?” Rowena said with a sickly sweet voice, while Crowley just brushed her off and walked into his study, while she followed like an unnecessarily eager dog. He sat in a chair and grabbed a book, opening it.   
“H-hello my King” A demon stuttered.   
“What?” He spat, looking up.  
“You have a visitor. A female” The Demon stuttered. Crowley stood up.  
“Send them to the waiting room. I will be through soon” Crowley said before walking away. The demon left the room, while Rowena just opened a book about witches.


	8. Off We Go

Days passed until Crowley arrived at the bunker.   
“I found something” He said, scaring an unsuspecting Dean.   
“What the-?” Dean asked, turning around.  
“Abaddon. She’s down in Oregon. Or that’s where some demons have seen her” He said.  
“Which means…?” Dean asked.  
“That if you buttheads get off your ass and down there, we can find Bobcat” He said, watching as Sam walked in, fully dressed.  
“Right. Let’s go” Dean said, standing up. As he stood up, his gown fell undone but Sam was the only one to cover his eyes at Dean’s nudity.   
“Right. Sorry, gimme like five minutes” Dean said.  
“I can go feed Juliet then” Crowley said before disappearing.   
“Hey Dean, can I ask you something?” Sam said, as soon as Crowley had left.  
“Shoot” Dean said, walking out of his room.  
“You think there’s something wrong with Crowley?” Sam asked, packing a bag while Dean stood in the doorway of his room.   
“What do you mean?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.  
“I overheard him the other night. Said he loves Robert” Sam shrugged.  
“Robert?” Dean asked.  
“Bobby” Sam explained with an eye roll and bitchface #74.  
“Maybe he does, isn’t getting damn near Bobby though” He shrugged.   
“Well, we can see how the hunt goes. I mean he hasn’t hurt Bobby, or us, in a long time. Maybe he actually…Maybe he actually does, you know what I mean?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t care if he’s the freakin’ Pope” Dean sighed. They walked out to Baby a while later. Dean sat in the driver seat and sped off.


	9. Chapter 9

Not long after he began driving, he swerved when Crowley appeared in the back.   
“Dammit Crowley” He hissed regaining control of the car.   
“I got more info, hence the delay” Crowley said, before sitting back in the seat.  
“Well?” Dean asked.  
“Well what?” Crowley asked.  
“What’s the info?” Dean asked, clenching his fists.  
“Demon said saw Abaddon exiting a drain, figured she was hiding him there” Crowley said. He sat back in his seat and watched the trees whiz by, a sad look in his eyes. Dean occasionally glanced to him through the rear-view mirror, seeing the drained, depressed look.

“Hey Sammy, wanna switch positions for a bit? I need to think about what you said earlier” Dean said.   
“Um sure, you sure you want me to drive? You once said that if you died and I drove your car that you’d kill me” Sam laughed.   
“One time Sammy” Dean said with a small smile. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean pulled up at the side of the road, a truck sped past. Sam walked around to the driver’s seat while Dean walked to the passenger seat. He looked in the back of the car and saw Crowley laid across the back seats. He’d slipped his shoes off and fell asleep.   
“It’s really took it out of him you know, not having Bobby. As much as you hate it, Dean, they were close anyway. Not close like you and Cas, but just like friends” Sam said as he set off driving.   
“I know…wait what? Me and Cas?” Dean asked, turning to Sam.  
“You know…how you guys look at each other with that longing” Sam said, taking his eyes off of the road for barely a second.  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“You can’t see it, but whenever he looks at you, he looks like you’re the light of his life” Sam said, continuing to drive.   
“And? Why mention that?” Dean asked.  
“I’m just saying, you and Cas, you have a similar relationship to that of Bobby and Crowley” Sam said, making sure Crowley was still asleep, he is.   
“Me and Cas don’t have a relationship Sammy, we’re just friends” Dean said, glaring at Sam.  
“Yeah and that’s the relationship between you. A relationship is the way in which two or more people or items are connected” Sam said, turning a corner.   
“Yeah right whatever” Dean said. He sighed and checked his phone.

“Am I wrong for not wanting them together?” He asked.  
“I’m not sure what to say. I mean yeah, I know what you mean that you want to protect Bobby and stuff, but you have to remember that he’s an adult. He can look after himself and I trust Crowley, and we know Bobby can look after himself” Sam said. Dean nodded.  
“I guess” Dean sighed. The rest of the journey was in silence.


	10. The Battle

Two days later and the four males were in the drainage system for Eugene, Oregon.

Crowley had been pouting since they passed through the state of Crowley but wouldn’t stay for more than a few minutes.

Dean rolled his eyes as water dripped onto his head and Crowley’s suit, causing Crowley to groan.  
“Oh freakin’ boohoo, so what you got a bit of water on your clothes. Well heads up asshat, you’re gonna get more than just water on it” Dean snapped. They’d separated long ago, Sam and Castiel going down one path, while Dean was forced to walk with Crowley.

They came together soon after.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Crowley asked, shoving his hands in his pockets while following Dean. Dean turned around and pinned Crowley against the wall.  
“I know what you said about Bobby, and that you ‘love him’” Dean growled, holding a knife to Crowley’s neck.  
“But you lay one hand on my uncle and I will kill you” He finished before walking away. Crowley merely chuckled and fixed his suit before following Dean. Soon after they found a door, which wasn’t locked, whereas the rest were locked. Crowley walked to the door.  
“Here” He whispered, watching as Sam, Dean and Castiel grabbed their weapons, while Crowley opened the door.

A few demons ran out to them and were killed by Sam and Dean, while Castiel stored his grace to heal any possible injuries on Bobby. Crowley walked into the room, grimacing when he stepped into a brown, repulsive liquid. Another demon ran at him, but he just blew it off with a hand. The demon died upon impact against the cold, brick walls.

The small room was round, roughly 30ft in diameter (9m). He could see Bobby in the centre of the room, unconscious and tied to a bed. Abaddon ran at them and attacked them, while some demons were torturing Bobby. Crowley growled and bypassed Abaddon, instantly attacking the demons. Except they kept on coming from every corner of the room, running at Crowley and making him weaker by the moment. Every time he killed one, another appeared behind him.

By the time he’d killed every demon, he had a few cuts and bruises and one particularly large one on his forehead as he turned to Abaddon. She smiled a sickly sweet smile before sending more demons at him. He killed them all and stabbed her before anymore demons could be summoned. He turned to Bobby and healed some of the more dangerous wounds, and some of the less dangerous wounds.


	11. Awakening

A few days later, Bobby wakes up and looks around.

All he remembers is _some hootin’ tootin’ woman_ explaining something before knocking him out. He wearily sat up and grabbed his cap from the table beside the bed. He walked down and heard hushed whispers between Sam and Dean.  
“What are you idjits witterin’ on about this time?” Bobby asked. Dean turned around with a scared smile.  
“Bobby!” He said with a small smile   
“Hey Bobby” Sam smiled, watching as Dean ran up the stairs and hugged the older hunter. A few moments later, Castiel appeared.   
“Dean, I require a moment of your time” He said. They walked into the kitchen, leaving Sam and Bobby alone.  
“Dean, are you informing Bobby that it was Crowley who saved Bobby and not in fact you” Castiel said, as soon as the door was closed.   
“Screw it, that Demon would instantly get into Bobby’s bed if he could” Dean hissed. He rubbed a hand over his face.  
“Well um, he knows that you aren’t telling Bobby and he’s not caring anymore. Demons are running amok, Rowena is turning anyone she meets. You need to do something” Castiel begs.  
“Why me? Why do I have to help that black-eyed dick” Dean argued in response.  
“Because you’re the only one with the means of doing so” Castiel responded.  
“Crowley will be coming later; he has to drop something off with Samuel. Do what you wish, but just remember, you’re the only hunters left in the world” Castiel said, reminding Dean of when most hunters were killed with that one creature that no one knew about.


	12. The Truth

An hour later, Crowley arrived. Sam watched with a knowing look as he greeted Bobby before leaving to the library.   
“I was just giving you this book Moose, I will be on my way soon” Crowley said, watching as Dean watched his every movement, like a hawk watching it's prey. Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Why don’t you talk to him?” Sam asked, once he and Crowley were alone in the library.   
“What?” Crowley said, grabbing the book from his pocket.  
“You know what I mean, what you said when I was um…” Sam trailed off.   
“Doesn’t matter Moose, would just make any relation between me and Dean or me and Bobby worse” Crowley said.   
“Anyway, I shall be leaving now” He said. He zapped out of the room before Sam could say anything in response. Sam rolled his eyes and walked through to where Dean and Bobby were talking.  
“So how did you save me boys? Cos I’m damn sure I had many freakin’ wounds which should’a killed me” Bobby asked, watching as Sam sat beside them.  
“Oh um…angels” Dean lies, glaring at Sam.  
“Well I’m gon’ hit the hay” Bobby said.  
“I’ll show you to the room cos I need to head off as well” Sam said and helped Bobby stand up. He led the man up to the bedrooms.  
“This is mine, yours is opposite if you need anything” Sam smiled.  
“Actually I do need something” Bobby said, walking into the bedroom. Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
“I need you to not spout any crap when I ask this” Bobby said, groaning as he sat on the bed.  
“What the hell saved me? There’s no way it was an angel” Bobby said. Sam rubbed a hand over his face as he looked down.


	13. Chapter 13

“Well?” Bobby said after five minutes of silence.  
“If I tell you, you can’t tell Dean that I’ve said it,” Sam said. Bobby nodded.

“It was Crowley, he found you and killed dozens of demons before killing Abaddon and then healing most of your wounds” Sam admitted.  
“That idjit? Why the hell would he save me?” Bobby asked with a twinge in his heart. He’s always had a fondness for the demon.  
“I can’t tell you” Sam admitted.  
“Don’t you dare boy” Bobby growled. Sam shrugged.

“I’m sorry Bobby, why not summon him and ask him yourself? This just isn’t something I can say to you” Sam said with a sad smile. Bobby nodded and watched as Sam left the room. Bobby quickly fell asleep, half hanging off the bed. In the middle of the night, Crowley appeared at the foot of the bed. He’d felt a sense of longing for a long time and appeared to the longing. He rolls his eyes at the sleeping form on the bed and shifted Bobby’s body under the cover and removed the cap from the hunter’s head. He kissed the hunter’s head before disappearing, a longing in his heart. Bobby awoke as soon as Crowley had gone. The bed was cold, and he was lonelier than he had ever been.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, they returned Bobby to the salvage yard.

Dean repeatedly made sure Bobby would be okay, which he would give thanks to Crowley for healing his wounds at a later date. Sam was the last to leave, after having a small conversation with Bobby about the events the previous night, in which Bobby spoke to Sam about the event which occurred while he slept.   
“Maybe you just imagined it, are you sure you didn't move?” Sam said.   
“I doubt it, given that I fell asleep in the same position you left me in” Bobby shrugged and sat in his arm chair.  
“Maybe he’ll come by later, give him time” Sam smiled and hugged Bobby before leaving.

Bobby sat in his chair with a glass of whiskey for a long few hours until he summoned Crowley. Crowley eventually appeared in front of him, blood dripping from his head as he wiped more away from his mouth.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Bobby asked, helping the demon sit at the dining table. He grabbed a first aid kit from a drawer and began to bandage and stitch wounds.   



	15. Chapter 15

“So what the hell happened?” Bobby asked grabbing a glass from a cupboard and filling it with whiskey.

He handed it to Crowley as he began stitching the wounds.   
“Demon” Crowley shrugged, inhaling the whiskey.   
“I thought you couldn’t bleed, king of hell?” Bobby asked, as more blood dripped down Crowley’s head  
“Oh that? It stopped a few days after I healed you” Crowley chuckled, a sickly sweet chuckle. Bobby sighed and stroked a hand through Crowley’s hair after finishing the stitches.   
“And wha-“ Crowley said, cut off by Bobby kissing him deeply.

Crowley moaned softly and shifted until their chests were pressed together.   
“What the hell was that?” Crowley asked.  
“I just thought- never mind” Bobby said, cut off by Crowley kissing him deeply.  
“You wanna move this to the sofa or maybe the bedroom” Crowley grinned. Bobby nodded after a pause.

He stepped away so Crowley could stand up. Crowley moaned as Bobby pinned him against a wall and unbuttoned his shirt. He moaned and flipped them around against a different wall, unbuttoning Bobby’s shirt. A trail of clothes led from the kitchen through to the spare room and the two men were grinding against each other in the dark of the room. Bobby pulled away for barely a second.  
“Lube” He breathed. Crowley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled the tube out.   
“You a bottom or top?” Bobby asked, shifting so he was leaning against the pillows as Crowley straddled his waist. Crowley shrugged and moaned when Bobby trailed a hand down his chest.   
“I top” Bobby said. Crowley nodded and grinned.

He flipped them again so he was beneath Bobby and moaned as Bobby trailed a hand down Crowley’s chest and bypassed his dick.  
“Gonna open you up” He explained when he heard a whine from Crowley. Bobby grabbed the lube and covered his fingers in it. He took Crowley into his mouth while pressing the first finger in, a distraction from the pain of having something up there for the first time in centuries. After a few moments, Bobby slid another finger alongside the first one. Crowley moaned and pushed against the fingers. He whined when Bobby chuckled.

After a few moments, Bobby slid another finger alongside the first one. Crowley moaned and pushed against the fingers. He whined when Bobby chuckled.  
“Fuck me dammit” He begged, spreading his legs.  
“Never thought I’d get the King of Hell begging me to fuck him” Bobby grinned, rolling on a condom. He slowly pushed forward until he breached the tight ring of muscle. Crowley moaned at the fullness, a new sensation.  
“Holy…” Bobby breathed, the tightness becoming overwhelmingly pleasurable.

He rolled his hips in a circular motion and moaned.  
“Fuck” Crowley cursed. He’d realised long ago he was probably looking debauched. And he didn’t care.   
“Dammit Bobby, fuck me” He hissed when there was no movement. Bobby chuckled and started moving faster.

At some point, they shifted to fucking against the wall, Bobby being the only thing holding Crowley up. It didn’t take long for Crowley to come over their chests, the come sticking to the hair on their chests as Bobby fucked into him quickly and deeply until he came. Crowley moaned as Bobby pulled out. He pulled the condom off and threw it into the trashcan before lying beside Crowley on the bed. Crowley whined and turned to face Bobby.   
“So needy” He chuckled and kissed Crowley.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days passed in a similar fashion: wake up, breakfast, blowjobs in the shower, get dressed, Crowley goes to Hell while Bobby helps the Winchesters. At the end of the day, Crowley would return to the shack, they’d fuck how they always do and eventually fall asleep, curled together. This routine continues for months, until the Winchesters come to stay.

It was a Sunday, in the not-so sunny month of April. Crowley had been in Hell since 7am; Bobby had been bored since 7.01am. By lunch time, he’d cleaned the salvage yard, cleaned all of the rooms. He and Crowley were also going to redecorate some of the rooms so he’d looked at some different paint colours. Crowley had suggested that he would like some red in their bedroom so Bobby looked at red and cream wallpaper, with flowers on it.

Crowley appeared during the early afternoon, slightly scaring Bobby as he kissed him gently.  
“Bad news” He said as they pulled away. Bobby tilted his head in confusion.  
“Moose, Squirrel and Feathers are planning to come stay next week, so unless you want Butthead, Beavis and Boris to find out, I can’t visit” Crowley whispered. Bobby looked down.  
“You could, I suppose, it’d just be harder cos we know what Dean’s like though, and what we’re like” Bobby chuckled. _They were loud, and messy. They could go for hours on end, fucking in every room. And there was that one time that they did fuck in every room in Bobby’s shack._


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, and it had been a lifetime without any action for Bobby and he was antsy. He needed some, and soon. He could only imagine what Crowley was like.

Crowley knew what was coming; he could only describe it as a heat. Every demon got them, once in their life. It’s a window of time, 3 days to a week, where they’re non-stop horny, and if they don’t fuck, they die.

It was just his luck that his occurred during the one week he was unable to be with his lover.


	18. Chapter 18

He sighed and held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger when Rowena sauntered in with another demon at her feet.  
“What?” He sighed when she smirked.  
“Oh…didn’t your mommy tell you what this was and explain the birds and the bees?” She asked, Scottish accent laced thick in the malice.  
“No, you damn well didn’t” He hissed and whined.

He looked down to his phone, noting he had 1 new message from Bobby. He opened it and felt a feeling in his chest, one he’d never felt before.

'Hey Crowl...wishin' you were here...need you - Bobby"

He walked away, ignoring his ‘mother’ calling his name. Instead he sighed and sat in his private bedroom, sending Bobby a message.  
“I need to see you ASAP”

A while later, Crowley appeared in the salvage yard. Bobby had said he’d meet him there, so Crowley hopped onto the bonnet of an old Chevy truck and sighed. He stared off into the distance thinking about how rapidly his life had changed from being alone and loving it to needing to be fucked by someone, a hunter no less.


	19. Chapter 19

He sighed and fiddled with the hem of his suit- jacket until he heard the distinct footsteps of Bobby walking towards him.   
“Hey” He whispered, though it was loud in the bareness of the salvage yard.   
“Hey” Bobby said, briefly looking to see if Dean or Sam were watching, before kissing Crowley gently.   
“What in damned hell is that god awful smell?” He asked, watching as Crowley hopped down.

“I’m having my demon heat, kinda like an animal heat” He admitted. Bobby raised an eyebrow  
“Which means…?” He trailed off, pulling the demon closer.   
“It means that if we don’t fuck in the next three seconds, I’m gonna die” He hissed and zapped himself and the hunter to a motel, several hundred miles away.

Bobby groaned.  
“God you gotta warn me befor- uh…hey?” He trailed off, turning to face Crowley to find him naked on the bed on his hands and knees, _presenting_ himself to Bobby as he fucked back on his fingers.

Crowley whined when Bobby groaned and replaced Crowley’s slim deft fingers, with his own thick, rough, calloused fingers. Crowley moaned and pushed back against the three fingers, whining at the rough feel of old, worn denim brushing against the back of his over-sensitive thighs.

He moaned even more when he heard Bobby’s zipper being shoved down, and he felt Bobby pushing into him. He moaned at the feeling of fullness and the heat dissipating. He groaned when Bobby lazily thrust his hips in circular movements. Soon enough, Crowley was coming over his chest and the bedding. His hole clenched around Bobby, milking an orgasm out of him. Crowley groaned and laid on the bed, pulling Bobby with him.  
“Crowl…what’s going on?” He asked, when Crowley yawned on the bed.   
“Mmm…Told ya…heat” He grumbled and shifted so they were spooning. Bobby shook his head and covered them in the threadbare duvet, pulling the other male closer. They fell asleep, curled together within a mass of limbs.  



	20. Chapter 20

They awoke to Bobby’s phone ringing loudly in his pocket.  
“Hey Dean” He answered it, pressing his finger against Crowley’s lip, attempting to silence him.

Except he didn’t expect Crowley to start doing sinful things to that finger with his mouth. Crowley grinned at Bobby’s groans and slid under the covers, tugging Bobby’s jeans down, and mouthing at the bulge in his boxers. He grinned and pulled the boxers down, briefly hearing snippets of the conversation:  
“Yeah no Dean I’m fine” Bobby reassured, a hitch in his voice would suggest otherwise.  
“Where are you? I’m coming to get you now” Dean shouted.  
“Uh…” Bobby looked down to Crowley, groaning when he saw Crowley smirk and take him into his mouth.  
“I’ll call you back” Bobby said breathlessly and ended the call before anything else was said. Crowley grinned and bobbed his head

Dean sighed angrily and rang Bobby’s number several more times, each time the call would be blocked. Sam smirked.  
“You’re acting like he’s a teenage girl out at midnight on her own” He chuckled. Dean glared at Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

Bobby smirked when Crowley was deep-throating him like a pro.

Bobby groaned and it was then that he realised Crowley was rocking against something in his ass. Bobby tugged Crowley up and kissed him deeply. He slid his hand between Crowley’s ass cheeks and smirked when he found a vibrating dildo.

He eased it out and shifted so he could slide back in, groaning. He rocked against him and grinned.

Crowley moaned low but loud, rocking between the friction of the bed and Bobby, who felt larger than normal. Crowley came with a broken, ragged moan. Bobby came when he felt how Crowley tightened around him. The pair eventually passed out, curled together.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Crowley felt less needy than he had the previous day.

He looked to Bobby, who was still passed out beside him. He chuckled and kissed Bobby’s forehead, curling close to him. He wrapped one leg around Bobby’s waist, grinding against him slightly. Bobby chuckled and kissed him, sleepily.

Crowley smiled and lightly tugged on Bobby’s short hair, scratching at Bobby’s scalp. A small chuckle left Crowley’s mouth as he kissed him gently, lightly tugging on Bobby’s bottom lip.   
“I love you” Crowley said. Bobby kissed Crowley again, smiling widely.

The two men were curled together, sharing soft kisses and cuddling, when Castiel appeared in the room. Bobby covered his body in the blanket, while Crowley stayed naked.   
“Dean is coming here now. He’s summoned another angel and they’ve located you both” Castiel said, before disappearing again. Crowley looked up to Bobby, who had an unreadable expression.

“You’re gonna be okay” Crowley whispered and curled close. Bobby wrapped an arm around Crowley’s shoulder.  
“That’s not what’s got me worried. He could hurt me, I wouldn’t care. It’d hurt me more if he hurt you” Bobby admitted. Crowley curled into Bobby’s chest. Bobby kissed the top of Crowley’s head and covered them in a blanket, yawning quietly.  
“Sleep sweetie” Crowley murmured, resting his head on Bobby’s shoulder.

They slowly fell to sleep, curled together.

Just as they fell asleep, they awoke to Dean screaming at them. Crowley groaned and clicked his fingers, getting Dean out of the room. Bobby chuckled and slowly fell back to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Several weeks passed where the hunter and the demon believed their relationship was a secret, but most people knew about it. The only people who didn’t know about it were Rowena, Bobby’s brother James and a few demons.

But it all changed when Crowley went to Bobby’s shack one night and invited him back to hell. Bobby reluctantly followed but was surprised to find that some areas were quite relaxing, and rather inviting.

They went into Crowley’s private quarters, in which there was a large room with a king-size bed, a large bathroom and a room of sofas. Crowley jumped onto the bed and smiled when Bobby chuckled and laid beside him. He kissed him deeply.  
“Well I always got told I’d go to hell for being gay, but really, this is beyond a joke” Bobby laughed.

Crowley laughed loudly.  
“I suppose we better make it worth it then” Crowley grinned, pulling Bobby on top of him. Bobby grinned and fisted his hands in the Crowley’s jacket as he moaned. He grinned and lazily rolled his hips. Crowley moaned and pushed at Bobby’s shirt. Bobby grinned and straddled Crowley, removing his shirt.

He grinned and rolled his hips against Crowley’s. Crowley moaned softly, removing his own shirt. He grinned and pulled Bobby down into a kiss. Crowley felt like a teenage boy as they grinded against each other, and he got closer to coming. Bobby chuckled and shifted positions so he was covering Crowley as he continued to grind against him.

Rowena walked into the room as Crowley came in his boxers, pulling Bobby into a kiss.   
“What the damned hell” Rowena said, and left the room. Bobby moaned and came in his pants, head dropping to Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley moaned softly and panted. They laid still for minutes before Crowley smirked.  
“We should shower” Bobby raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“You mean you want to get fucked but don’t want the mess of it” Bobby smirked, laughing when Crowley nodded. Crowley smirked and stood up, pulling Bobby up and into the bathroom. Bobby smirked and pushed at his jeans, Crowley grinning and dropping to his knees, pulling Bobby’s jeans down. Crowley grinned and mouthed at Bobby’s faded white boxers, which were sticky from the come. Bobby grinned and smirked.

Crowley grinned and stood up, stripping naked and climbing into the shower. Bobby grinned and followed, pulling Crowley's back against him. Crowley moaned and snapped his fingers quietly, opening himself with lube instantly. Crowley smirked and reached behind himself, groping Bobby until he was able to get Bobby inside of him, bending over slightly and moaning. Bobby grinned and gripped Crowley's hips, fucking into him quickly and deeply. Crowley moaned as water started pouring over their bodies.

Crowley groaned and clenched snugly around Bobby until Bobby came inside of him, covering his walls in come. Crowley whined and yelped when Bobby dropped to his knees and licked the come out of his ass. Crowley came over the shower wall with Bobby's tongue in his ass.


	24. Chapter 24

Months later and it was their one year anniversary. Crowley didn’t know what to do, or the human traditions for anniversaries. He sighed and slicked his hair back so he looked remotely fancier than usual. He zapped himself to the shack as Rowena walked over to him, not wanting to speak to her. He appeared outside and sighed, kicking the dust.

Crowley didn’t know what to do, or the human traditions for anniversaries. He sighed and slicked his hair back so he looked remotely fancier than usual. He zapped himself to the shack as Rowena walked over to him, not wanting to speak to her. He appeared outside and sighed, kicking the dust.   
“Crowley? What the damn hell are you doin’ here?” Dean said angrily.

Crowley sighed and disappeared again, landing in London. He sat in a park and thought for hours, until he felt Bobby longing for him. Crowley sighed and transported through to the shack. He looked around the room, it was their bedroom. He laid on the bed, kicking his shoes off. Bobby sighed and sat in front of the TV. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Crowley, who had his phone on loud in his pocket. Bobby frowned when he heard Crowley’s phone somewhere in his shack.

He walked upstairs and into one of the bedrooms, where he didn’t see Crowley. He walked into the next bedroom and saw Crowley staring out of the window with a sad expression. Bobby closed the door behind him and walked over to Crowley.   
“Hey” Bobby said softly, kneeling in front of the demon. He kissed the demon gently, rubbing Crowley’s cheek. Crowley pulled Bobby into a tight hug and sighed sadly.   
“Happy anniversary” He whispered. Bobby hugged Crowley and kissed him gently.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked.   
“I don’t know…” Crowley admitted.   
“I feel fine…but I don’t. I love you, I really do…I just…I don’t know what to do” Crowley sighed. Bobby shifted so Crowley was sat up.

Bobby knelt in front of his boyfriend and rubbed his cheek.    
“I love you…” Crowley said for the first time ever. They’d agreed that they wouldn’t say it daily because of how ‘mainstream’ it had become for it. They’d only said it twice between their full relationship. Bobby hugged Crowley tightly. He held onto Crowley’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
“C’mon” Bobby murmured and stood up. Crowley reluctantly stood up and followed Bobby downstairs, where Bobby forced him to lay on the sofa, while Bobby sat on the chair.   
“Talk to me” Bobby said, looking like he was a psychotherapist.  Crowley sighed.  
“I just…I wake up every day with you by my side, and I fall more and more in love…But I just...I sound so stupid…I feel like I let you down” Crowley admitted, looking down.  Bobby tried to bite back his tears as he knelt in front of Crowley, and hugged him tightly.   
“Why do you feel like that? You never let me down” Bobby said softly, rubbing Crowley’s shoulders.

  
“I’m barely here…I’m always in Hell…and when I’m not, we just fuck and I have nothing against that…but I just feel like it’s all we do” Crowley admitted. Bobby held him close and rubbed his chest.  
“Well tonight, me and you, we’re gonna watch a movie, eat some greasy take-out food and we won’t fuck. And this will happen at least once a week” Bobby said. Crowley nodded and hugged him tightly.

True to his word, that night they got a greasy Chinese take-out, curled up on the sofa and fed each other spring rolls and prawn crackers while watching a crappy horror movie, laughing at the awful ideas of demons. Around half way through the movie, Crowley shifted so he could lay on his side, leaning against Bobby. Bobby smiled and rested his arm over Crowley’s shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

One year later, the two men got married in a shotgun reception after finding out that Crowley would be going out to war with the Winchesters against his mom and the rest of her witches.

Bobby couldn’t go due to many reasons, but the main one being that he was struggling to walk as he aged. Instead, he was first aid for the boys during the war, where they’d fight in pairs.

Dean and Sam would fight, while Crowley and Castiel would have their first aid and recoup their energy. They’d swap after 8 hours. When Rowena and the witches were dead, Crowley and Bobby collapsed into bed together, the love filling Crowley’s shack.

Their relationship seemed lost in the universe, but both Crowley and Bobby knew where their hearts were situated.


End file.
